The New God
by siobhansgrant
Summary: Castiel is the new God, a better God, but everyone questions it.


I am the new God.

But they doubt me. They doubt my powers, my abilities. I slayed Raphael in front of them, my first witnesses, and they still doubted me. I saved them.

The souls, millions upon millions of souls, inside me—I cannot even begin to explain the feeling it brings, the power that surges through me. It is exquisite.

I am going to make this world new again, and I am going to make it mine.

The humans will bow down before me and profess their love. I will be a better God to them than my own Father ever was.

I will not leave them they way He did. I will make their world anew and I will make it better.

There is no other way.

If I release the souls, I will be killed by those who once called me their brother. Sam and Dean would offer me their protection, but they will be no match for all that will come for me. They would be killed. There is no other way.

_Sam and Dean._

They are my only regret. I wish I could have kept my alliance with them. They served me well. I felt a kinship with them that I had never felt with anyone before. They are noble creatures.

Dean had called me his family. It made me long momentarily that I could undo all of my previous actions. However, there had been no other way to end this madness and war.

And now I am the new God.

I almost asked Sam and Dean for forgiveness when I saw the disappointment and shock unfurl across their expressions. They had been good companions to me.

But I am the new God. I do not need forgiveness. The Winchesters will be begging _me_ for forgiveness soon, just like their fellow human brethren.

I will make this Earth clean again once more, and I will make it mine. Humanity will become my own Creation. They will clamor for me and my presence. They will pray to me and worship me.

And I will never desert them. I will never leave them. I will be a better God.

But before I begin my renewal of Creation, I must first take care of the war that my Father ran from.

Raphael's followers are my first concern. They will be the first I will punish. I have not decided what their punishment will be, but it will be severe. Rebelling against me will carry heavy consequences.

Crowley and his companions must be dealt with, of course. They will yet be useful; I have decided not to rid myself of them quite yet. They can bring me Lucifer and Michael.

Lucifer will be killed. My Father was weak and could not stand to harm His very first creations, and so he let Lucifer live, with the condition that Lucifer would one day be slayed by Michael. It was His first mistake.

I will ensure that all who would rebel like Lucifer know how he suffered at the hands of the new God.

I will kill Michael as well. He serves me no purpose, and once all those who might be powerful enough to start a true civil war against me are gone, the angels will become more submissive and obey me as their new Father.

I do not yet have all powers I will need to truly make an end of Lucifer and Michael at the moment, but that is where Crowley will once again be of aid to me. He will help me acquire all I will need, or he will face the same end as Raphael.

The only other opponents I have any need to fear are the Winchesters. I know that they are nowhere near powerful enough to harm me, yet they are ones I fear the most.

I will be a better God. Sam and Dean just have not had time to truly think it through. If they had, they would be kneeling at my feet and begging for me.

The loss of their friendship and alliance is mildly upsetting but I know that they will soon see how much better the world is going to be with me as God.

"You don't need that kind of juice anymore, Cas! Get rid of it before it kills us all!"

Dean is the brother whose friendship I will grieve the most. I cannot help but feel a pang of regret every time our last conversation plays in my memory. He does not understand.

It is all highly regrettable, but I would not change my previous decisions. Eventually Sam and Dean will come to realize that I was right all along.

I just fear that Sam and Dean will try to destroy me. I am the new God. There is virtually nothing that can kill me. Nevertheless, I still fear that my destruction—or at least, the removal of my powers—will become the new goal for the brothers.

I threatened to destroy the brothers and Bobby if they did not obey me the last time we spoke. It was a threat I have no desire to fulfill, but if they had forced me to act upon it, I would have done so and I still will.

I will not make empty threats and promises.

I will be a better God.

I just do not understand why they cannot see it.

I will never desert them. I will always make good on my promises. I will always protect them. I will never let my more powerful creatures prey upon my weaker ones.

Under my regime, there will be peace. Under my regime, there will be happiness.

I am the new God. I am a better God.

I do not understand why they are all so displeased. I am going to be a wonderful God, much better than my Father. They should be throwing themselves at my feet and thanking me.

I saved them. They doubted me. They struggled against me. Still I saved them, because I am a loving God.

I will be more powerful, stronger, wiser—why do they all doubt me?

I pulled Dean and Sam from Hell. I stood up to Michael and Lucifer. I faced Raphael down. I stopped Crowley. I freed the angels. I sent Sam and Dean back in time. I saved them all. I healed Dean and Bobby.

I have done so much for them all. Why are they displeased?

Do they not comprehend all that I have endured?

Do they not realize that I have suffered also?

Do they not understand all I have lost or given up?

I searched endlessly for my Father. And when I found Him gone, I was hurt beyond their imagination.

Since my own Creation, I had loved and trusted Him. I had taken orders from Him for so long that human memory would fail if it ever tried to retain every order, every mission handed to me.

I had trusted my Father. I had never known that one day he would run away. It had been a blind kind of trust for I had never really seen Him, but I still trusted him. He was my Father. He was God and like all my brothers, I was his warrior. It was all I knew.

I admired my Father. His work was beautiful. His humans were works of art. His plans were magnificent.

But when I realized that He was missing, all my trust and admiration turned to bitterness.

How could He desert us like that?

How could he deceive us like that?

I will never desert them, not like He did.

I will never deceive them, not like He did.

I will be a better God.

If only they could see it.


End file.
